elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crafty Lerisa
|region = Stros M'Kai Stormhaven Gold Coast |province = Hammerfell Cyrodiil |dlc = Base }} Crafty Lerisa is a Breton pirate and captain of the Maiden, who is stranded on the island of Stros M'Kai. She is found alongside her pet monkey, Howler. Lerisa is one of three characters that Captain Kaleen requests to help her on a heist she has planned. She will help if the Vestige helps her crew mates. She can later be found on Kaleen's ship in Wayrest Docks along with part of her crew. If the Vestige interacts with her, they will know what she has been up to since leaving Betnikh and Stros M'Kai. Interactions Daggerfall Covenant Quests Like Moths to a Candle Lerisa can be found only from being contacted by a passerby while on the way to Saintsport where her ship is docked, or by talking to Kaleen about who else to recruit. The informant will then explain that Lerisa's pet monkey should be located so that eventually the pirate can be found. Furthermore, it appears that Lerisa's crew has been held captive by Captain Helane whom leads the Sea Drakes and Lerisa refuses to leave until her crew has been rescued. The crew can be rescued by obtaining a Sea Drake Disguise and by using stealth. Once Lerisa's crew has been rescued, she will want to take vengeance on Captain Helane by disguising herself and poisoning Helane. Despite not necessarily agreeing with Kaleen's political values, Lerisa joins her crew in an attempt of inheriting some income to fund a new vessel. Carzog's Demise The investigations of the Bloodthorn Cult's activities have convinced Chief Tazgol that they threaten the Orcs on Betnikh. Lambur is leading the way to Carzog's Demise ruin to investigate them. On to Glenumbra After the actions made in the previous quest, Chief Tazgol has been convinced to join the Daggerfall Covenant. He ordered Captain Kaleen to sail to Daggerfall where the crew went their separate ways, most either continuing on sailing with Kaleen while the others ended up with Captain Marck's crew. Children of Yokuda The Vestige gets a surprise meeting with Lerisa posing as an informant named Sigil outside Shornhelm, in Rivenspire. Captain Kaleen was supposed to meet with her as the King of Sentinel sent Kaleen to track down a rogue spy named Naruk and the nationalist cell called the Children of Yokuda. Lerisa helps you track down Kaleen underneath the city and foil Naruk's plot. Gold Coast Quests Pious Intervention Lerisa eventually found her way to Kvatch where her sister Josseline has joined the Society of the Dragon. The Vestige has to make her leave the Society and reconcile the two. Personality Lerisa is a pirate captain and a master of disguises. Though quite the scoundrel, she does however hold her crew in high regard and does not leave them behind during the time they were all captured in Stros M'kai. Although she supports Captain Kaleen and her desire to keep the dangerous artifact at Betnikh to be used by the Daggerfall Covenant, Lerisa is still an independent swashbuckler who doesn't want to serve the crown. Once in Daggerfall, she tells the Vestige about her desire to reform her old crew and become her own captain once again. She finally does so after the Dominion's attack on Daggerfall, becoming an independent smuggler and informant later on in Shornhelm saving up for another ship. Jakarn, despite his womanizing ways became infatuated with her as mentioned by Lerisa during her time in Shornhelm. She does not reciprocate the feeling. Dialogue Conversations Quotes ;Pious Intervention *''"Remember, check the shrines along Varen's Wall. And do try to keep the slaughter and mayhem to a minimum!"'' Gallery Lerisa's Petmonkey.png|Lerisa's pet monkey, Howler. Appearances * ** ru:Хитрая Лериса fr:Lérisa l'astucieuse Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Saintsport Characters Category:Online: Wayrest Characters Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Anvil Characters Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Characters